


Can I Keep You?

by LostGirlPip



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostGirlPip/pseuds/LostGirlPip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock lying awake with his thoughts. Songfic! "One Last Wish" from the Casper OST (Fluff with mentions of sex)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Keep You?

It was so quiet within the tiny bedroom that it felt like a picture. Sherlock blinked in the dim light provided by the full moon outside his window, catching the slowly moving shadows on the wall opposite him. His breath flowed easily from his chest; quite a feat considering what had just occurred. Tangled up in the sheets still damp from sweat, John moved his slightly muscular arms around the Sherlock's midsection, drawing Sherlock closer in his sleep. Sherlock quirked an eyebrow at the army doctor as if he was just remembering his presence. Of course, after that interesting turn of events, Sherlock wasn't sure if he would be able to ignore John's existence ever again.

The genius sighed in the darkened room, shifting in his lover's (is that what they were now? Perhaps… boyfriends? That sounded a bit more official.) grasp to face John and wiggling down beneath the covers. It was a strange feeling, after an entire lifetime of sleeping alone, to even consider falling asleep cuddling another person. Especially since that person had willingly participated in coitus with Sherlock. Sherlock, of all people!

As the Sherlock's heartbeat slowed, he felt his eyes begin to close. His body, thoroughly exhausted, was denying his ever racing mind a free run. Sherlock let his eyes drift shut, his senses beginning to dull with sleep. He felt so warm, easily able to feel John's steady heartbeat in the darkness. Sherlock shifted closer to John, finding a rather odd but comfortable position with his chin resting atop the army doctor's head, the heartbeat amplified. It was soothing. Sherlock couldn't recall a time where he had ever felt so safe, so calm. It was more than a simple fluttering of post-sex hormones, Sherlock mused. Something was different about this man, about this entire situation.

Could this be love? Sherlock had never bothered to catalogue such an emotion, only seeing it as a certain weakness. Sure, he could see the thrill of it, having someone there to compliment his emotional side yet the dark haired genius was unsure if he was ready for such… commitment. Still, even as the taller man attempted to move away (surely pacing would soothe his racing mind), John's embrace tightened, holding Sherlock still. Calloused fingers made slow circles on pale skin and Sherlock shivered against the touch, so content he could almost purr. John's breath was warm against his chest as the blonde's head fitting so perfectly beneath the other's chin. Sherlock raised a hand, smoothing down John's short hair and John sighed, mumbling something incoherent. Sherlock froze, concerned he had woken his sleeping partner only resuming the gesture after several seconds of stillness on John's part. Leaning his face forward, Sherlock gently kissed the top of John's head, breathing in the scent of shampoo, sweat and something that could only be described as sunlight.

The smell was John; the man who had stolen Sherlock's heart. John smelled like home, like a future with someone to live for.

Before he could stop himself, Sherlock whispered in a low voice slightly hoarse:

" _Can I keep you?"_

He didn't expect an answer. There was no reason to. Still, there was something about breathing the question to life that helped Sherlock feel the finality of it all. He could have laughed at himself for the cheesy line. Settling with smiling to himself, Sherlock fully relaxed in John's grip.

As the comfort of sleep wrapped around him, Sherlock could barely hear John's muttered response.

" _Forever… You idiot."_


End file.
